Kickin' It: She's the Man
by thuglife12345
Summary: It's amazing the lengths girls will go to prove they are just as good as boys! Here it goes ; Jack wants Grace, who wants Jerry, who is really Kim, whose brother is dating Donna, so she hates Grace, who's dating Jack, to make Jerry jealous, who is really Kim getting jealous, because she wants Jack, who thinks she's a guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Kickin' it: She's the man**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It sadly or She's the Man**

**Chapter 1: Characters**

Kim Crawford - Viola

Jack Brewer - Duke

Grace Anderson - Oliva

Jerry Crawford (Martinez) - Sebastian

Milton Krupnick - Toby

Brody Carlson - Justin

Julie - Eunice

Brett - Andrew

Kelsey - Kia

Nia - Yvonne

Bobby Wasabi - Gold

Rudy - Dinklage

Ty - Pistonek

Sarah Crawford - Daphne

Cole - Paul

James - Malcolm

Joan - Cheryl

Rob Crawford - Roger

Jess - Maria

**The real first chapter will maybe be up later**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Cut

**Kickin' It: She's the Man**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or She's the Man**

**This is my first fanfic story so go easy on and sorry if it sucks. haha oh and the only real reason it's is rated M is because of the cursing and the "adult themed" thing so ya.**

**Chapter 1: Getting Cut**

** Kims POV**

This beach is amazing! I love the feel of the soft sand between my toes and the warm breeze. Me and the my peps always hang here and play a little let me introduce myself, well i'm Kimberly Anne Crawford but call me KIM and ONLY _Kim_ or i will kick your ass all the way to Tennessee ( i'm in Seaford, California.) I absolutely love soccer, i like karate and know how to defend myself but i'm not really exactly in a dojo. Anyways i just scored two awesome shots and my boyfriend here won't give me the ball back.

"Oh! she shots she scores!" Brody exclaimed while picking me up to his broad shoulders.

"What! Haha ya thats right! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE I SAID BOOM! Give me the ball! Put me down!" i couldn't help but giggle as he laid me down on the sand.

"Ok!"

"Opps sorry!" he said while he landed on top on me kind of hitting me in the process. he gives me a small peck on the lips.

"So, your really getting good!", he said.

"you too! i mean when we first started dating you didn't know how to kiss at all" i said flirting

"i meant at soccer!"

"aww really."

"ya! You're probably better than half of the boys on my team!", he said.

"haha i'm thinking more than half." we then started a heated kiss when he pulled away.

"wait what do you mean i couldn't kiss at all?"

"haha don't worry! i taught you well!" he smiled and we returned to our heated make out session.

_Line Break_

**Kims POV**

"ow! ok but seriously don't you think that you'd get more playing time in a school like Michigan!" Kelsey said while we walked to the soccer field.

""wait up!" Nia said.

"ya, but it's all about being a swarthy (**swarthmore academy)** to me." i said.

"yeah baby" Kelsey said.

"um, haha what is the lacrosse team doing on our field?" i said.

"the school cut our team!" Nia said after catching up to us.

"wait, what, why?" i said.

"not enough girls signed up!" Nia said.

"what, so they just cut us?" i said.

"that's not fair!" Kelsey said. After that i went up to the coach to protest.

"hi girls, you heard the bad news?" Ty said.

"bad! are you kidding me! It's a disaster!" i yelled.

" Now college scouts, they won't even get to see us play!"

" ya!" my whole soccer team said.

"if there is anything i can do just ask" coach said.

"ya, actually, we want to try out for the boys team" i said.

"hahaha, ya uh anything but that." coach said.

"coach! you know we are good enough!" i said.

" i don't know that thats a thing i know." coach said.

"come on! just give us a shot." i said.

"we have two weeks until we open against Seaford academy. a rivalry game. we have to win!" coach exclaimed.

" we can help you win." i said. Brody and his soccer team showed up.

"hey baby!' Brody said.

"hey" i said.

"whats wrong coach?" Brody said.

"um, the girls here want to try out for the boys team." coach said. Brody and the guys started snickering.

" you can't be serious?" brody laughed.

"look you're all good players but girls aren't as fast as boys [ boys. Right] or as athletic or as strong." coach and boys snickered.

"what!" i said.

"this is not me talking, it's a scientific fact." coach said.

"well, Brody you are the captain what do you think about it?" i asked.

"i think coach said it all." he said.

"what, yesterday you told me that i was better than half of your team!"

" what i never said that!" Brody said.

"what! why are you lying." i yelled.

" Kim, end of discussion!" Brody said as he raised his left eyebrow.

" ok, end of relationship" i said. i heard a bunch of ohhh's in the background from both guy's and girl's.

"kim don't be like that, i just don't want to see you get hurt" Brody said.

"aww, you are so full of shit!" i threw the soccer ball at his face and stormed off.

**Um, so that's it for today. sorry for all the dialogue i'll try to add more writing. i never thought it would be that hard considering that i have help from the actual movie but it is. lol I'm sorry for anybody's stories that i might have judge because their writing as too short but i get it now lol.**

**Anyways thanks for readng! 3**

**- Ken 3 love ya**

**stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Just like your brother

**Kickin' It: She's the Man**

**disclaimer: i don't own Kickin' it or She's the Man**

_This is for thoughts mostly._

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2: Just Like Your Brother **

**Kims POV**

i had my headphones on listening to Wasteland by Matt White when little donna hoe bitch grabbed me from behind and almost made me fall on my behind may i add.

"oh it's you" donna said while scrunching up her nose.

_god what is up with her why does my brother even date this little superficial bitch_

"you and your brother look scary alike from the back, i think it's from the total lack of curves."

"hah. hi donna it's so good to see you too."

"hmm, I'm looking for your brother, do you now where he is."

" i don't know."

"just remind your brother how lucky he is to be in my life and tell him to give me a call if he wants to stay in it, k"

" um ya totally does he have your number 1-800-beyotch."

_haha good one kim good one_

donna just mimicked me since she probably couldn't come up with a better come back. i turned back towards my house.

_she will do great things_

i opened the door to my house to find my mom waiting for me at the staircase shaking her hands rapidly.

"hi mom" i said in a monotone voice.

_gasp _" i have a surprise for you!"

_and this is why i don't have friends over_

"mom, not know I'm in a really bad mood."

"oh this is just the thing to perk you up." she said while putting her hands over my eyes.

"hold on."

"ok."

"keep your eyes closed, tada." she took her hands off my eyes and as soon as my vision set in i saw three dresses laying on the coach as my mom held up each dress for my viewing.

_god these dresses are horrible does my mom really think i would wear these._

"beautiful gowns for my darling debutante"

" mom i told you a thousand times i have no interest in being a debutante it's totally archaic!" my mom put the dress down and had a disappointing look one her face.

"how could i wind up with a daughter who only wants to kick a muddy ball around a field all day?"

" well, the world has been set right, mom they cut my team." i then tried to leave the living room but my mom just had to talk again.

"what? no soccer?"

"yeah. that's right. no soccer."

"how sad."

"yeah, i can see you're all torn up." i really just wanted to get out of there and lock myself in my room like a normal teenager.

"well, Brody's gonna love you in this dress."

"yet another reason not to wear it i dumped him."

"what! why?" i stomped upstairs.

"i don't want to talk about it."

"but he's so handsome and rugged and chiseled and great."

" then why don't you date him mom." i was at the top of the stairs and looked back for like a millisecond and saw the expression on my moms face. it was in between of actually thinking to dating him or not. i can't believe her. when i got to my room i was surprised to find my brother in our room packing up all of his clothes. we are twins by the way. we are complete opposites, he's into music and I'm into sports.

"hey jerry, uh you ok?"

"hi, ya"

"_donna was looking for you." _

" mmm." he said.

"why do you even date her, anyway?"

"she's hot! it's a guy thing." he said as he continued packing.

"yuck, but she's so awful.

" hahahaha." he finished packing and threw his luggage out the window.

"uh, you know you can use the front door?" i said sarcastically.

"ya, but mom can't see me, she thinks I'm staying at dads, dad thinks I'm staying at mom's and in two days they both think I'm going away to school, that is the beauty of divorce."

"wait, where _are_ you going?"

"london for a couple of weeks."

" as in _London, England_?"

"ya, my band got a slot at a music festival there."

"ok, what are you gonna do about school?"

"yeah, i was kind of hoping you could help me with that, could you pretend to be mom, call seafood academy, tell them I'm sick, something good, like mad cow?" he said as he was tying a rope to the window so he could climb out of.

" jerry, you just got kicked out of swarthmore for skipping. this is not exactly the way you want to start out."

" hey, i want to be a musician! last time i heard, they don't need to know trigonometry. besides, if you want to chase your dreams, you got to break the rules."

"you know the percentage of bands that make it to the big time?"

"probably the same as female soccer players." he said as he climbed out the window and i think probably didn't land too smoothly.

"jerry!jerry!JERRY!"

" were you talking with your brother?" my mom said.

"uh, ya on the phone he is at dad's."

"oh ok." my mom while leaving. i then saw a picture that was stuck to our mirror. it was a picture of jerry. i thought hey i look a lot like jerry. maybe i can do it i mean everyone seems to think it.

" hmm. if you can't join them, beat them." i said while staring at myself in the mirror.

**Line Break**

**Kims POV**

I'm at the salon where Cole works at with my friends Kelsey and Nia to ask Cole if he can do me a favor. well i asked him and he just laughed at the idea.

"hah, you want me to turn you into your brother?" he said.

" thats right. I'm going to seafood academy as Jerry, I'm going to make the boys soccer team there and in 12 days, i'll beat the Swarthmore boys team."

"that's right!" Nia said.

"you've taken way too many soccer balls to the head." Cole said.

" you know i can do it Cole."

"except for the voice and the mannerisms and the breasts and the mentality."

" and besides nobody at seaford has ever met Jerry, they wouldn't even know the difference." Nia said.

" they'll know he's a girl." Cole said.

"oh come on Cole!" i said.

"yeah come on Cole." both Nia and Kelsey.

" i'll see what i can do." Cole said. after that he made me try on a bunch of fake mustaches. it was actually quite fun. then he had me follow a lot of random guys to copy their walk. he also taught me what i guess is the official guy handshake. i was then prepared to be jerry and face the whole Seaford Academy.

**well that's it for now. thanks for reading. i hope you like. you guys should totally see She's the Man i love that yay a chapter two finished.**

**-Ken 3**

**Keep on loving life lol - weird sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Seaford

**Kickin' It: She's the Man**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or She's the Man**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Seaford**

**Kim's POV**

There I was packing up all of my clothes, well jerry's clothes, but some of mine too. It felt weird that I was actually going through with this but oh well. There I just finished. I really hope my roommate never finds my box of tampons or else I'm dead. Ok let's go! I was almost to the door when my mom caught me sneaking out.

"Uh, where _are you _going?"

"Mom, I told you, I'm going to dads for two weeks."

"No you didn't and you're not going, we've hardly spent any time together this summer so you just go upstairs and unpack."

" ok mom I thought about what you said and um you know that donna will be there 24 hours with jerry, and so I don't know I was thinking that maybe she could show me the ropes on the whole debutante thing."

"This is so exciting!"

"Isn't it!"

"You're going to have so much fun. Now there is the formal ball of course and the lunch in and oh did I mention the fundraiser next week? It's going to be a carnival!"

"Look out!" I said with obvious sarcasm but my mom didn't seem to catch on. Of course all of this didn't really matter to me but I had to go to "dads." wink wink.

"Now your brother promised to be there so remind him when you see him. Ok, awe my little girl is finally going to be a lady!" she finally stopped talking so as fast as I could I was out the door.

**Line Break**

**Kim's POV**

We finally arrived at Seaford ac**a**demy. I liked it the architect was beautiful so how can I say this wow!

"Hey! Are you sure I can do this?

"Oh ya, absolutely." Cole said. I thought he right I can do this.

"Sup" said a random boy as he walked by.

"Oh my god he knew!" I whisper yelled. I was completely prepared to jump back in the car and go home. Then Cole and I started arguing. His words were more along the line of "no we are not going back, I did your hair and makeup and that was easy Kim etc." and mine were "why did you tell me to do this, stop talking stop talking!" in the end though I still ended up going.

"he was being friendly, now let's run through it one more time, let me hear the voice." Cole said sternly. I cleared my voice and did my best boy impression.

"Hey, what's up, I'm jerry."

"Ok, now show me the strut." I did as told I thought I looked like a fool but I guess that's just how boys are.

"Now hackalugi." I did my best but it's weird that this would be something I had to do anyways I spit and ya weird.

"I'm so proud!" awe poor Cole looked like on the verge of crying as he gave me a hug (which I gladly accepted.)

"Oh and remember inside every girls is a boy. That came out wrong but you know what I mean. Kim, be a good boy." Cole then tossed me my soccer ball. I think I was about to cry too, Lol. I seriously felt like everyone was watching me, like I turn and I see a girl and a teacher looking at me weirdly. Then I pass a marching band. Finally I get to the dorms which are packed with teenage boys moving in and playing sports tossing around Frisbees etc. felt like I was suffocating because frankly there just wasn't enough room. I soon felt the walls closing up of me but then I stopped toke a breath and thought.

_I can do this, I am a dude, I am a hunky dude, I am a badass hunky dude_

With that I felt sort of satisfied. I keep walking there was so much commotion and I couldn't find my room! Oh wait I found it thank god. Room 234. When I walked in let me just say I saw the most handsome, sexiest, gorgeous boy at this school, wait that wouldn't do him justice the most handsome, sexiest, gorgeous boy on earth! Like that's how much, with his perfect pools of brown people call eyes, his shaggy brown hair, two moles on each cheek, his toned muscles, and last but not least his very toned body, he was sporting a very hot six-pack. God don't you just love six-packs! I didn't even notice that I was staring long because I say the look on the guys face. Kind of saying "dude stop staring you're weird" so I stopped starring and introduced myself.

"hey." I cleared my voice and tried again.

"Hey, what up, you must be my roommates." I said as my dorm key almost slipped out of my hand.

_Stupid clumsy hands!_

"What's your name?" mysterious hot guy said.

_Oh crap that right I forgot my name!_

"Jerry Crawford."

"Jack Brewer" we did a handshake.

_Ok so that's mysterious hot guy's name. Jack, nice I like it._

"Um, this is Brett and Milton they live next door."

"Ya, freshman dorms that way twiglet." Brett said.

"Seriously how old are you?" Milton said.

"I skipped a couple grades, ha-ha" I said nervously

"I'm brilliant, shh!" I whispered. I tried to sit on the bed but failed miserably, instead I sat of the floor. All I did though was stand up and sit on the bed.

"Anyway, do you know when soccer tryouts start?"

"Noon, you play?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely, center forward you know it brah."

"So uh you play the beautiful game bro, brothers, dudes?"

"Ya I'm a striker, Brett and Milton are half backs." Jack said.

"Shweet."

"Ok um why you have tampons in your boot?" Jack exclaimed. By that point both Brett and Milton had gotten up to see for themselves.

"I get really bad nose bleeds."

"So you stick them up your nose?" Brett asked.

"Ya, what you've never done that?" all three of them shook their heads.

"Oh my beckum does it all the time."

"Seriously?" jack questioned.

"Yes! Look ill just show you how to do it. You take that off, and whatever that is and you stick it right in it absorbs right up." They all fell into a laughing fit.

"That's disgusting." Jack said.

**Line Break**

**Kim's POV**

"Let's start the season how we finished the last." Rudy (our coach) said. He then turned to a short blond haired boy.

"What are you, the runt of the family?" he said. After that he stopped and looked at the overweight boy next to me. The boy at first had a huge warm smile on face but then frowned when he saw coach looking at him up and down in disapproval.

"Ok, shirts and skins!" Rudy said. I cleared my throat.

"Pardon me sir; I have to be a shirt."

"What!"

"I'm allergic to the sun."

"You're allergic to the sun?"

"Very, very deathly allergic"

"We like to accommodate here in Seaford, you're a shirt."

"Ok guys, let's go!" *whistle blows*we did warm ups and a lot of different practices for what seemed like hours and by the end when we had to do pushups, all I could do was lay on the grass and rest. Jack ended up being skins so all I had to do was enjoy the show.

"At ease gentleman, I've seen a lot of energy, commitment out there today, that makes a coach proud. Now I want to split us up into first string and second string. You second stringers don't take it too hard, you're just as much part of this team as the first stringers, apart from of course playing the game part." After his little speech he started calling out names for second stringers. All I could think of is please I have to be first string! And then I heard it, the thing I had been dreading to hear.

"Crawford."

_Wow, stupid you just had to get second string didn't you?_

**Line Break**

**Kim's POV**

I was in the boy's bathroom when suddenly everyone started to shove me towards the showers and out of nowhere someone handed me a towel. But then thankfully I got saved.

"Crawford! No shower for you. Principle Wasabi wants to see you in his office." Coach said.

"Ok!" I said as I shoved the towel in Rudy's hand.

**And that's a wrap.**

**What would the principle want her for hmm who knows? Anyways hoped you liked it.**

**Oh and before I go if you guys have instagrams and would like to follow me this is my account**

**Woah_kenia**

**-Ken**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: Unofficial Brother

**Kickin' It: She's the Man**

**Chapter 3: Unofficial Brother **

**Hi I hope you enjoy and sorry for not updating I've just had a lot on my plate with my school homework and basketball I just haven't had time but I'm back! I won't abandon this story. Also I think I will change it up a little and not have the exact same thing as the movie but it still will be similar. Anyways on to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' it**_** or **_**She's the Man**_

**Kim's POV**

As I waited for principle Wasabi I saw a file cabinet. I walked over there to see if it had my brothers file well "my file", anyways when I opened it the first thing I saw was **Jerry Crawford **in bold. Let me just saw that it was the fattest file I have ever seen, like seriously are you fucking kidding me Jerry! I freaked out when I heard the door open, I was about to run to the chair but my sweater had gotten caught on the edge of the file cabinet when I had slammed it shut. All I could do was act cool to play it off.

"Mister Crawford, hi I am the headmaster, very pleased to meet you" Mr. Wasabi said.

"Hello sir heard you wanted to see me"

"yes I'd like to say welcome" starts to sing _"welcome to Seaford,welcome,welcome,welcome,welcome,welcome,we lcome,welcome,welcome,welcome, welcome to Sea-Ford," _" I just wanted to have you in to say welcome, see how you are doing."

"Uhem, ya I'm doing great you know busy being a guy."

"Just being a guy, ya well let's take a look at your file Jerry." He said while trying to open the file cabinet which he failed at so I had to try and tug on my sweater, but it just wouldn't budge. Then finally I hit the cabinet so hard it opened, also throwing Wasabi completely off guard.

"Ok, haa, ok your busted," I was trying to fix my wig so I was turned around when he had said that. So I turned around facing my heart was beating so fast because I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. All I could think was he knew and that he was going to throw me out.

"I know you don't want to be here and talk to the headmaster but I'm not going to take no for an answer, now have a sit in the headmasters chair."

_Huh thank god!Should I or not gosh this all so F-ing weird!_

"Come on have a sit, sit it" I had taken up his offer since he clearly really wanted me to.

"So, Jerry Craw-ford, how do you like campus?" Wasabi asked.

"Beautiful"

"Are you being inspired, by the astonishing yellow and the glorifying blue? "He said as he held up the symbol of Seaford Academy all framed up.

"You know it!" I said while tapping on the framed symbol.

"Hey! Don't touch it, ever ever, do not do that." Wasabi said sternly.

"You know jerry I was a transfer student myself, once a upon a time back when dinosaurs roamed the earth, heh-heh"

_Wow ha-ha that was so lame and cheesy_

"So I keep a special interest on the transfer students that come to this school, act as an unofficial big brother"

_That doesn't sound creepy at all_

"Don't be surprised if I don't just pop in unannounced from time to time just to check up!"

_Again creeper stalker ha-ha_

"Ya I um am looking forward to it he-he."

"Ok now scoot." He said as he pointed to the door. I then rushed out of there. I closed the door and wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into a girl

_Wow this is so cliché_

I thought as I helped her pick up her books. When I finally had the chance to look up I saw that she had glistening dark brown hair cascading off her shoulders and beautiful green eyes, tanned flawless shin and shiny white teeth.

"Sorry"

"That's ok don't worry about it" the girl said nicely

"What is- oh getting to know the opposite sex are we? Male female dynamics, all that sexual tension, all part of the high school experience." Wasabi said in a lecturing tone.

_Wait what is he talking about? Oh right everybody thinks I'm a guy I forgot_

"Continue continue please, but ah keep it clean ok, abstinence is key, abstinence is the best way to not is to not heh-heh ah hmm yes." Mr. Wasabi said nervously as he went back inside his office. The girl started to laugh/giggle.

"Is he always that friendly?" I said.

"Ha-ha are you kidding me, that's him being rude" she said.

"Oh cute shoes"

"Oh you think so? I got them at forever 21" the girl said.

"No way they have shoes there?"

"Ohh ya right by the accessories" she said.

"Huh, your books, well I guess you I'm going to go take care of some guy stuff." I said nervously because I felt like I had totally blown my cover.

_OMFG that was so close_

"ok." The girl said. I walked away after that because it was just way too awkward for me.

_Huh I should've asked for her name, I think if she knew I was a girl we would get along great. She seems nice and she is super pretty so ya oh well_

**Yay done ha-ha stay tuned for the next chapter! I'm thinking of writing a new story after I finish this one I'm thinking about the story theme**

**Here's what I'm thinking:**

**A story where Kim (17 years old) and her little brother Liam (15 years old) are fosters and then get adopted to this really nice family but then have to move in with the brewers because her "parents" had to go on a bitness trip and again jack is the bad boy (17 years old and has a little sister (15 years old) though then end up falling for each other etc. **

**Kim is looking for revenge on good old jack brewer then jack falls for her but Kim won't let go easily**

**Kim and jack are best friends and fall for each other but tease each other without thinking**

**Those are my ideas so far give me feedback please**

**R **

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**-KEN! **


End file.
